Snape's real agenda part 2
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Continues on from the party.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Even with the party still going on around them and Charlie was dancing with Harry, he could see Harry staring over at his mother, so he let him go and stepped back.

'Go talk to her, I can tell you want to babe.'

'I'm nervous.'

'Of course you are, she's your mother but you don't know each other. Now you can finally talk to her, get to know her, see her as she really is. Now go Harry.'

Harry looked up at Charlie, nodded, kissed him then walked over to where his mother was sitting with Molly and Arthur Weasley.

'Hi,' Harry gave a small nervous smile as he stared down at his mother.

'Sit down Harry, we'll give you and your mother some privacy,' Molly hugged Harry then walked away with her husband.

'Sorry you saw that, the way I acted, also for swearing. I don't normally swear it's just him, he gets to me every time.'

'You never have to apologise, Molly and Arthur have been explaining how he treated you at Hogwarts. He lied to all of us Harry.'

'I know,' Harry tentatively reached out and took his mother's hand, 'I'm not an angry or violent person, I hardly ever get angry. I used to, with Voldemort, but since he died I haven't. A lot of that is down to Charlie, he loves me. Um, about that, you know, me and Charlie?'

'I can see how much you care for each other Harry, that's all that matters to me. You're father and I had a few gay friends, Albus being one of them of course.'

'Yeah, Dumbledore told me he was gay. I think he did that because he knew I was and it was a hint. Sometimes he never told me things until a lot later or when he thought the time was right. But are you really going to divorce him?'

'Yes, I would not have married him if I knew the truth. I can't lie Harry, I did come to care for him very much, maybe I did love him, I don't know. But it was nothing like the loved I had for your father. When he was serious, which wasn't often enough, you remind me of him. But you're fun side, the playful side I've seen over the last hour, that's all your father. Are you sure you want me to stay, I'm sure you and Charlie want to be alone?'

'We'll still have our privacy, but if we're going to get to know each other, what better place than in your home, our home, so I'm positive I want you to stay. But I have to do this,' Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at his mother's dress changing the colour from black to blue, 'That'll do until you get some nicer clothes, oh I just remembered, all yours and dad's clothes are still here, I couldn't throw them out, so I put them into the spare room.'

'Do you think I could go up and have a look?'

'Come on…mum,' Harry smiled kept a tight hold of her hand and they walked inside but didn't know everyone was watching them.

'You can see it on his face, can't you Charlie?' Hermione said as her eyes stayed on the house.

'That contented look, yeah, you can see it. But I wonder what they're doing in there?'

'Maybe Harry is reminding his mum about those old video's,' Ron said.

'No, look, the light in the spare room went on, you can see them,' Hermione smiled as she stared at the two shadows in the room upstairs.

'Harry put all his parent's clothes in there, he couldn't throw them out. He even wears some of his father's clothes, sometimes, not all the time.' Charlie said.

'Maybe that's what they're doing, Harry's showing his mother her old clothes. But I'll still get her some new clothes, her old stuff is nineteen years old, older actually depending on when she bought them.'

Harry was standing outside the closed door of the spare room, when it opened he turned and smiled.

'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you, this dress is one your father bought me, it still fits.'

'Come on, let's go down and show everyone how beautiful my mother is,' Harry held his hand out and Lily placed hers into her son's and they walked downstairs and outside.

'Blimey Harry, you're mum is hot, sorry Mrs. Potter,' Lee Jordan said sheepishly.

'Even for a gay bloke, I think you're right Lee, but hands off my mother, you're a bit young mate.'

Everyone laughed, 'Oh Harry is getting protective already, pay up,' George held out his hand making half the crowd groan and the other half laugh, 'I knew it would happen by tonight.'

'George practically grew up as Harry's brother, don't make bets with him,' Ron shook his head as his friends passed money over to George. 'You know Mrs. Potter, Harry's been my best mate since we were eleven, but it was just Harry, now it's Harry and his mother. I think this is going to take some time to get used to. But Charlie, you're going to have a mother-in-law, just like Harry is now,' Ron smirked.

'From what I remember about Lily Potter Charlie, she had the same type of temper as Molly, maybe she still has or just needs to be reminded,' Aberforth said.

'Oh great, two red headed woman busting our ears, that's all I need,' Charlie grimaced then smirked, 'I'll have anything busted as long as I have Harry. So Mrs. Potter, I hope we get to know each other because you will see a lot of me.'

'I already know the most important thing Charlie, you love my son and what you said earlier, that told me all I needed,' Lily let Harry's hand go and hugged him, 'Oh my, you have a very muscly body, is that why Harry loves you.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'I love Charlie's muscly naked body pressed against mine, but I love his heart more than anything.'

'Since he's told me things that I know now are not true, I'm going to need to hear all about my son. It seems there is a lot of people here that can tell me.'

'Oh we've got some great stories to tell you Mrs. Potter, Harry is about to be highly embarrassed,' Seamus smirked.

'Oh great, that's all I need, for my mother to hear all the terrible things I've done.'

'I can tell Harry one thing that will embarrass him, I'm sure all mothers have these types of stories.'

'Oh come on,' Harry groaned loudly as he turned and buried his face in Charlie's chest, 'Save me babe.'

'Oh the saviour needs a hero of his own. Sorry love, I want to hear what you're mother has to say.'

'All of you have only just finished Hogwarts by the look of you. Minerva was your teacher and I found out she is now headmistress. As you all know we were all members of the order of the phoenix. Sometimes we would have our meetings here, I would finish feeding Harry and be getting him ready to change and put him to bed. Well,' Lily smiled at Harry, 'Minerva would ask to help, so I would let her. She was very good at changing Harry's nappies.'

Harry blushed brightly as his friends all laughed and he knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this, especially from George Weasley, he would have to do something so that this information was always brought up and Harry bet it would happen when he least expected it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The party went until the early hours the following morning. Everyone was having such a good time that no one wanted to leave. But all Harry's friends hugged him and Charlie before leaving, the Weasley family also hugged Charlie and Harry before they left. Charlie had offered to head to the Burrow to give Harry and his mother time alone, but both Lily and Harry wanted Charlie to stay, so he stayed. Harry walked his mother to the spare room, then nervously stood beside her.

'It will take time for us to know each other Harry. Just know I am your mother and I love you,' Lily kissed Harry's cheek then hugged him.

'I've always loved you, I still do. But we do need to get used to each other. Anyway, goodnight mum,' Harry gave her a small smile then waited until she closed the door before heading into his room to see Charlie already in bed, 'She seems nice.'

'She is, but take your time, you can't expect to be mother and son straight away. You're a grown man now and haven't had her in your life for a long time. Now come on, get out of those clothes and get in bed.'

Harry nodded, stripped his clothes off and curled up against his love with his head on Charlies chest.

'Even though I do love her Charlie, will we like each other enough to have a life together?'

'Yes, because I could see it tonight, you both want this. Your mother was talking to mum a lot, so she already knows more about you than she did. You know mum won't hold back that type of information from your mother. Now you have to get to know her since you never had anyone around to tell you, so from tomorrow on you start your new life with a mother in the picture.'

'Not just my mother, but you Charlie, you said yes. So we have to talk about that soon.'

'We will, there's no rush you know. I said I'm living here now, so let's just take our time, make plans and go from there. I'm sure your mum would love to help with the plans for our wedding, both our mothers will have it all organised before we know what hit us.'

'I know you're mum loves to put on her children's wedding, maybe my mum will be the same. Charlie, about her, she's still young, do you think after some time she might want to find someone else? No one should be alone.'

'If she does, it won't be for a long time. I think after what happened with Snape, it will make her wary, cautious. This is what I'm talking about, you don't know what type of person she is, but you will find out, starting tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep babe, it's late and the last few days has been emotional,' Charlie kissed the top of Harry's head.

'No sex,' Harry glanced up, 'that's unusual, is it because my mother is in the other room?'

'No, it's just late, we're both exhausted. I'm sure you'll survive one night without my cock.'

Harry chuckled, 'Maybe,' he sighs, 'I am tired though,' Harry put his head down under the sheet, kissed Charlie's member then put his head back on his chest but he felt Charlie's chest moving with his silent laughter, 'I love you Charlie.'

Charlie stared down at Harry, 'I love you too, now go to sleep Harry.'

'Yes dear,' Harry chuckled, then closed his eyes falling into a disturbed sleep. Dreams of his mother being held by Snape kept invading. He woke a few times but was able to shake them off before falling to sleep again.

Charlie woke to see Harry still asleep which wasn't like him, Harry always woke early. He dressed and headed downstairs to see Lily in the kitchen.

'Morning Mrs. Potter.'

'Charlie, good morning, is Harry still asleep?'

'Yep, normally he's up before me. But as I said to him last night, the last few days has been very emotional on him, but he also woke a few times last night, so he's exhausted.'

Lily nodded sadly, 'Hopefully everything will be fine soon. I'm making breakfast, would you like some?'

'Please,' Charlie smiled then watched as Harry's mother moved around the kitchen, 'It seems you're comfortable here, do you remember?'

Lily smiled, 'Yes, I do. I always enjoyed cooking for James, and Sirius as he was always here, so I worked the kitchen to my liking and it seems Harry left everything the way it was,' Lily placed a large platter on the table filled with everything anyone would want for breakfast, then she placed a tea pot, cups and milk on the table before sitting down, 'About Sirius, Severus didn't like him so I'm not sure I believe what he said about Padfoot.'

'I don't know everything as I was living in Romania most of the time. But when I met him I could tell he was a good bloke and he loved Harry. I do know Harry was tricked by Voldemort to go to the department of mysteries. Harry had this vision that Voldemort was torturing Sirius, Harry went to rescue him, he was only fifteen. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were with him and they all ended up fighting death eaters. Bellatrix killed Sirius and he fell through the veil in the death chamber. He turned up with the order to help Harry.'

'He died because of me,' Harry said as he sat beside Charlie.

'He died because of Voldemort and Bellatrix. You have to get over this Harry, you can't keep blaming yourself for everyone's death. He wanted you there and was going to use anything to make sure you got there and get him the prophecy.'

'I know,' Harry sighed, 'But Sirius turned up for me, so even if I'm not to blame for everyone else, I am to blame for his death. But why are you talking about Sirius?'

'I wanted to know especially now I know Severus lied about you and about everything else. Sirius meant a lot to me Harry, he was a very close friend. I was told that he got reckless, went against Albus' orders and was trying to make himself important to the order.'

'Lies, all lies, but he shouldn't have left the house, Dumbledore did tell him to stay. But I think any of us would have done what he did for someone they cared about. I blame Dumbledore for this because if he just told me the truth then I would have known Voldemort would have tried to get me there. I might care about the old bugger but it was his doing that brought about Sirius death.'

'I don't mean to upset you Harry, I was just curious. That's the type of person I am, a curious one and I can't help asking about things.'

'It's fine, I'm sure everyone will tell you what you want to know.'

'Yes, don't expect much information to come from Harry, he usually leaves it to Hermione and Ron to explain, Harry will just say yes, no, maybe, sort of, things like that.'

Harry chuckled, 'See, you know me too well Charlie, but you are right, I'm not much of a talker,' Harry looked across at his mother, 'Maybe that will have to change. I can't have you believing Snape because nothing he would have told you would be true. So it looks like I might have to get used to explaining my life to my mother. Blimey I have a mother, how do I treat a mother, how am I supposed to behave, am I too old to be grounded?'

Charlie and Lily laughed, then both of them put their arms around Harry making him laugh, but to Harry this was the best, his mother and his lover, his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'Even though you have your old clothes, I'm sure you would like some new stuff. I can still get Hermione to go get you some things if you want.'

'Let's leave it for now Harry, when he's locked up, then you can take me shopping,' Lily heard Charlie laugh and saw his head lowered, 'Is something funny Charlie?'

'Yeah babe, what's so funny?' Harry scowled.

'Harry, shopping, that's hilarious. It took me ages to talk him into buying some new stuff, then it was just a few pairs of jeans, a few shirts, jumpers, then he was practically running away from the stores.'

Harry glared but heard his mother laugh, 'Oh great, you're going to gang up on me now are you?'

'No sweetheart, but that is your father all over. He hated shopping so I usually had to do it for him. If I didn't, he'd be in his old worn jeans with holes in them. Not that I minded the holes, my fingers had fun.'

'Mum,' Harry's eyes widen as Charlie laughed again, 'Blimey, I don't want to hear that.'

'Now you know how all of us feel when dad starts. Another thing you're going to have to get used to Harry, hearing things about your parents that you'd rather not, like sex.'

Harry shook his head, 'I get they had sex, but I really don't want to know. So how about we get off that subject.'

'Alright, tell me when you and Charlie met?'

'Harry was fourteen when we first met. I came over from Romania for the quidditch world cup. So I'm sitting at the table in the Burrow, my brothers step out of the fireplace, laughing so hard they were falling over, then Harry with dad after him. The thing was, Harry's eyes landed on me and he could hardly look away. I figured he must know he was gay by that look, but as I watched him that year I realised he had no idea. Nothing would have come of it anyway, Harry was too young and I had to go back to Romania.'

'I thought Charlie looked so good, but I figured it was because he looked so different. You saw all the other Weasley boys last night, Bill and Charlie stands out compared to them. But there was just something about Charlie, his long hair, the earring, his hard muscular body,' Harry groaned softly making Charlie and Lily laugh before Harry shakes his head, 'So I never picked up on the fact I was checking him out.'

'Why were your brothers laughing?'

'George and Fred, his twin who died during the fighting, well they gave Dudley Dursley a foot long tongue. They own a joke shop, so Fred pretended to drop these sweets. I'd mentioned to them how fat my cousin was and would usually take the food of my plate, he ate nonstop, he was such a pig. It was all planned because they knew he couldn't resist if he saw some sweets on the floor. So Mr. Weasley is trying to calm fat Vernon down while Petunia is trying to get this thing sticking out of Dudley's mouth not realising it's his tongue, I couldn't help laughing, it was hilarious. So Ron, George and Fred flooed to the Burrow, Mr. Weasley told me to leave and he'd deal with it, I saw Vernon throw something at Mr. Weasley, he vanished it as I was leaving. The moment I stepped out George asked if he ate it, when I said he did, George, Fred, Ron, Bill and Charlie were in hysterics, they were laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces. Oh but Mrs. Weasley, did she have a go at the twins when she found out, Ron and I took cover and ran for the stairs. Charlie and Bill just sat there laughing like it was a big joke watching their brothers being scolded by their mother.'

'It was funny Harry, but it was more the fact that they got your cousin for the way he treated you. Even in Romania I heard the stories.'

'He changed when I saved him from the dementors, he even apologised. I suppose it's the way he saw his parents treated me so he went along with it. When he realised he would have lost his soul that's when he knew it was thanks to me that saved him. So from then on he was actually nice.'

'So when you worked out you were gay, did you meet some boy?'

'No because I didn't work it out until recently, I dated a girl called Cho Chang in fifth year, she was here last night. Our date didn't go to well, she kept crying,' Harry shuddered, 'Then I dated Ginny for a few months, that's when I was sixteen, just before Dumbledore died.'

'So you dated Ginny and Charlie, brother and sister? Oh Harry, I don't think even Sirius would do that even if he was bi.'

Harry choked, 'Bi, I heard he shagged girls at Hogwarts, not blokes as well.'

'He liked both, but girls were his main conquest, he said the boys were too easy, they wanted sex, he said he liked to work at the seduction which he had to with the girls.'

'This is what I want to know, I never got enough time with Sirius or when I was with him we had other things to talk about so I never got to hear what he's life was like when he was younger. But about dad, I heard a few things about him?'

'You're father was popular with the girls, he did sleep with three before we got together.'

'I heard his was popular with the girls, they liked the fact he was quidditch captain.'

'Like you babe.'

'You played quidditch?' Lily asked looking surprised.

'Yeah, took seeker in my first year, captain in my sixth. Ron and Ginny were on my team. The twins were beaters when I first got seeker. The dark girl that was with George, she was my captain for a year before I was captain.'

'I don't know a lot about quidditch, but isn't it unusual for a first year to get picked for a team?'

'It is, Harry was the first in over a hundred years, he's a natural on a broom. I played seeker when I was at Hogwarts, Harry ended up beating my old record.'

'When everything settles down, maybe we could get a game going at the Burrow,' Harry grinned, 'We do if we can get enough to play, Charlie and I against each other this time though, both seekers.'

'I heard how you play Harry, I'm not sure I could compete against you. Not just the fact you always get the snitch from what Ron said, but you dive and get dangerously close to the ground. From what I heard you could have gotten ploughed plenty of times.'

'Nah, it just looked that way, but you have to go that extra length to beat me Charlie. The Slytherin's always cheated but they still couldn't get the snitch before me. I was good,' Harry chuckled making Charlie and his mother laugh. Charlie realised Harry was loosening up with his mother and showing a bit of that playful side. Lily was seeing so much of James in Harry, nothing like what Severus had told her. She was finally seeing her real son, a son she can't wait to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

That afternoon, Harry answered a knock on the door, 'Kingsley and aurors,' Harry grinned moving aside to let them in.

'Marcus and Liam,' Kingsley introduced his two aurors, they both shook hands with Harry.

'So are you here about him?' Harry asked as he led the way into the living room.

'Yes, we need your statement and memories about the detentions. We need your mother's statement and memories about how he treated her.'

'What about her divorce?'

'I spoke with a woman in the legal department, she said if Lily is serious then she can start the paperwork straight away. I explained that Lily isn't leaving the safety of the fidelius charm until Snape has been locked up. She did offer to come here and see your mother.'

Harry turned as Lily stepped into the room, 'I heard Harry,' she took his hand, 'I would like this done as quickly as possible. Harry and Charlie have been telling me things all morning, none of those stories are anything like Severus said, especially about Sirius. So I want to divorce him as fast as I can.'

'Then I'll have Clare escorted here,' Kingsley looked at his aurors who held out two pieces or parchment, 'You both need to fill these out, then we can get your memories. We saw Minerva this morning, she did her statement and gave us her memories of what Lily told her.'

Harry nodded, then summoned quills and ink before they sat at the table with Kingsley. 'You two can sit, it's safe here.' Harry said to the aurors.

Kingsley nodded and they both sat, 'Where's Charlie?'

'Went to the dragon reserve, he's still considering your offer, but he wanted to go see what they would offer. He really has too much experience to just work with breeding dragons.'

'Is that what Charlie does? I did see a lot of burns over his hands and wondered,' Lily said.

'Yeah, he's a dragon handler, usually works with the big ones, like horntails,' Harry shuddered.

'Even though we were scared for you Harry, you were brilliant against that monster,' Kingsley grinned.

'I was scared facing the damn thing, my broom never flew right after that,' Harry rubbed his neck.

Lily gently ran her finger down Harry's neck, 'That's a burn scar, is that from a dragon?'

'From a Hungarian horntail I had to get passed it when I was fourteen.'

'Did Severus tell you about the triwizard tournament that was held at Hogwarts?' Kingsley asked.

'He said Harry entered some competition even though he wasn't supposed to. He said Harry liked to break the rules and show off all the time.'

'A death eater put Harry's name in the goblet of fire, it was to get him to Voldemort. Harry never entered, he was just as shocked as everyone else.'

'Shocked, I was fucking scared to death Kingsley. All the others were a lot older than I was, I had no idea what I was doing.'

'You're admitting you were scared, that's surprising Harry.'

'I might not show my fear, but I have been quite a few times.'

'Facing Voldemort?' Lily asked quietly.

'Actually, no, never against him, I knew I could die at any time, I had resigned myself to that, so he never scared me, well, he did but it was fear from all my friends. They would have been slaughtered if he got hold of them,' Harry stared down at the table then pulled his wand from his sleeve, 'Kingsley, do you remember what I told Dumbledore about that night?' Harry held up his wand, then pointed it at his mother, 'How was that still possible?'

'Okay, now you're pushing my knowledge. The wands connected, priori encantatem, the reverse spell affect happened. The last murders his wand did brought echoes of those people, Cedric Diggory, the Riddles caretaker, Bertha Jorkins, your mother and your father. I can only assume that since he killed who he believed was Lily Potter, she believed it, she looked like Lily Potter, so that's why she appeared. Even in the afterlife, she still believed she was Lily Potter so she spoke with you like her son.'

'But wouldn't my father have known who she really was, aren't the dead supposed to know things the living doesn't?'

'Blimey Harry, this is way over my head. I think that's a question for Albus' portrait. You said you spoke to him that night, he's soul appeared to you as you remembered him. He could only tell you what he knew. I think since James Potter believed his wife died that night, that's why it was her that came out of his wand.'

'Okay, but there's something else that no one knows. Um sorry, but I don't know you two and what I need to say has to be kept private. So can you give me your word you won't repeat anything?'

'You have it Mr. Potter, as the minister's auror guards, we cannot repeat anything we hear or see while in his presence,' Marcus said.

'Okay, sorry, I don't mean to say you would, I'm just very cautious,' Harry blew out a huge breath, 'Have you heard of the deathly hallows Kingsley?'

'Yes, those items are believed to be the three items from the story of the three brothers, it's a story, a myth Harry.'

Harry shook his head, then summoned two items, 'The elder wand and the cloak of invisibility, I had the resurrection stone as well, got rid of it that night, after I used it.'

'You have the elder wand, the death stick?' Kingsley gaped at the wand that was sitting on the table.

'Yes, don't you recognise it though?'

'That was Albus' wand,' Lily said.

'Yes, it was, he was disarmed the night he died, I disarmed Malfoy at Malfoy manor, so the wand now recognises me. But the stone Kingsley, I used it that night. I called my parents, Sirius and Remus to help me, they were with me in the forbidden forest. They stayed with me while I walked to Voldemort. My mother said they were always with me and that I was brave, I asked Sirius if it hurt to die, I apologised to Remus because of Teddy, dad said they were going to stay with me right until the end. They were there, mum was there, but she wasn't was she?'

'Okay, I think it still comes back to what I said before. He believed she was Lily, she, the death eater believed she was Lily, she was buried as Lily Potter. So when your mother appeared to you that night, it was that woman but her belief was still Lily Potter. I think I'm right, but speak with Albus' portrait about this, he knows more about all this type of magic than I do.'

'He knows the deathly hallows as well, he had been looking for them since he was a kid, him and Grindlewald,' Harry ran his fingers over the wand then the cloak, 'He had this cloak on him, he asked my father if he could borrow it, but he told me that he didn't need a cloak to become invisible. He knew it wasn't an ordinary invisibility cloak, he wanted to study it. He had the wand at the time, then the cloak. When he found the stone, he became reckless through excitement of having found the third hallow. The stone was in a ring that Voldemort turned into a horcrux, that's what cursed his hand, he put it on forgetting about the dark magic that surrounded the stone,' Harry banished the wand and the cloak back to his office and his hiding place but his thoughts were still on the woman he saw those two times, a woman he believed to be his mother. The woman beside him was his mother, the real Lily Potter. Realisation was finally hitting him that his mother was alive and before he knew it, tears were flowing fast down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Harry, sweetheart,' Lily put her arms around Harry, she was surprised when he hugged her, 'Oh my boy, what is it?'

'You're alive, you're here, for real, oh god, please tell me this isn't a dream.'

'It's not a dream Harry, I am here and we've found each other.'

Kingsley saw Charlie staring into the dining room, so he gets up and hurries toward him with his two aurors following.

'What's going on, why is Harry crying, he never cries?'

'It's just that's it's finally hit him, that his mother is alive and here.'

Charlie stared at Harry holding his mother, 'He seemed a bit easy going, like it never meant anything when we were talking this morning.'

'It really didn't hit home for him until now.'

'What started this though?'

'Do you know what happened in the graveyard the night Voldemort returned?'

'Yeah, Ron mentioned it a year or so ago, so I asked Harry about it a few weeks back. Oh shit, he saw his mother that night, but she's here so it wasn't her. Okay, now I get why it's finally sunk in.'

'There's more but Harry will need to tell you about that, but it seemed she appeared to him again, along with his father, Sirius and Remus. Anyway, tell Harry and Lily we'll get the memories and statements in the morning. I don't think he's really up to it right now.'

'I'll tell them,' Charlie waited until Kingsley and the two aurors left before he sat on the other side of Harry but gave Lily a sad smile, 'Harry.' he said softly.

Harry slowly let go of his mother, then turned to Charlie, 'She's alive.'

'Yeah, she is love,' Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry and held him, 'She's here now, for good.'

'I'm not going anywhere Harry, you're my son,' Lily wiped tears from her own face as she watches her son holding the man he loved.

Harry sniffed, moved back from Charlie and wiped his face with his sleeve, 'Sorry.'

'You should never say sorry for showing your feelings sweetheart, they make you who you are, crying helps you heal if you unhappy, sad or grieving, sometimes it helps if your happy. You need to show your emotions, everyone does.'

'I've never cried like that,' Harry took hold of Charlie's hand in one of his and his mother's hand in the other.

'Even after Sirius died?' Charlie asked sadly.

Harry shook his head, 'I was so angry, then I heard the prophecy, so I had no time to grieve.'

'That's half your problem Harry, you never took the time even after Voldemort was gone. You went to every funeral, you rested at the Burrow, then you repaired this place. Everyone needs to take the time to grieve,' Charlie said sadly.

'I wanted to be there for your family, they supported me through everything and were suffering because of Fred.'

'I know you did, I saw how you were trying to help mum and dad, it was you that helped me through that. You'd lost people before, so you knew how we were feeling. But it's time for you to think about yourself for a change. Bottling all these emotions up will make you worse if you don't.'

Harry nodded, 'Everything just seemed to hit at once, mum's here, alive, what he did, Sirius, everything,' Harry blew out a huge breath, 'I'm good.'

'You're not but you will be sweetheart, now I'm going to start dinner.'

'Mum, you don't have to cook, I did learn you know?'

'Yes, Charlie told me, but I enjoy cooking,' Lily kissed Harry's cheek then went into the kitchen, 'It'll be about an hour, why don't you spend some time with Charlie while I'm busy?'

'I think that's your mum's way of saying we should go shag,' Charlie chuckled making Harry laugh.

'At least she didn't come right out and say it.'

'I will if you want me too,' Lily said but the two men heard the amusement in her voice.

'No, I do not want to hear my mother telling me to go have sex, but we will, come on Charlie,' Harry took his hand and pulled him up the stairs to Lily's laughter and Charlie's.

An hour later Charlie with Harry on his back walked down the stairs to much laughter from Lily. 'It's lucky Charlie's strong, but why are you on his back Harry?'

'I love being wrapped around him, anyway I can,' Harry moved his legs as Charlie lowered him to the ground before they both sat, 'You don't mind seeing us like that, do you?'

'No, I think it's sweet. So I heard you ask Charlie to marry you, have you thought of when you want to?' Lily placed plates and drinks on the table then sat down.

'Not yet, but we will and knowing my mother she will be on us all the time to start the plans. That's one thing my mother has always wanted, for her kids to marry and give her grandkids.'

'Would you like to help Mrs. Weasley with the wedding plans mum, you are the mother of one of the grooms.'

'I would love to help if you want me to. Normally the mother doesn't do much when it's her son, only with daughters. But since you are both men, I get to help.'

Harry looked down at his plate, 'Was I an accident?'

Charlie and Lily looked at Harry's lowered head, 'No Harry, you weren't an accident. Why did you think you were?'

Harry slowly looked up, 'It was during the first war, you and dad were really young, I figured I was an accident.'

'You're father and I planned to have you Harry, we talked about it for a while. At first he thought we were a bit young to be parents, but he really wanted to be a father just like I wanted to be a mother. Why didn't you ask Sirius about this, he knew because we told him that he couldn't come over that night?'

'We never got time to talk about anything personal, but I only got to see him a handful of times and those times there was a lot of people around. That wasn't really a conversation I wanted anyone to hear.'

'Okay, but you know now, I had the potion right before your father and I made love. I found out two weeks later that I was pregnant. Is there anything else you want to ask?'

Harry nodded, 'Lots of things, but we'll take our time. That was the one thing I really wanted to know, mainly because of what was going on during that time.'

'We've got all the time in the world now and I'll tell you anything you want to know,' Lily kissed Harry's cheek and even though she had been hearing a lot already about her son, some things that saddened her, some things that made her angry. She thought he looked and sounded so sure of himself, but now, he looked so vulnerable and so unsure of anything. It made her realise that Harry really was young in a lot of ways, he was just older in all the wrong ways. But hopefully now he had Charlie and her, he could finally be and act his age and be the young man he's supposed to be, not the one everyone looked to for hope and for Harry to save them. Harry needed time to find himself now that Voldemort was dead, hopefully the two people that Harry loved will help him do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The following morning Kingsley, his aurors and Clare, the woman who would organise Lily's divorce from Snape arrived at the house. So while Lily sat with the woman, Harry filled out his statement in regards to his treatment from Snape during his detentions, then he removed some of his memories of those times. The auror, Marcus, put the memories and his statement in a folder then they waited until Lily could do hers.

'So while we're waiting Charlie, have you decided what you want to do?'

'Yep, I'll go work for the department for control of magical creatures, as long as I can go out and do some work, I'm not the office type.'

'You can, you just make sure there's someone always running the office while you're out in the field.'

'You won't have to kill creatures, will you Charlie?' Harry asked looking concerned.

'It's rare Charlie would need to do that. Normally once an investigation is done it turns out either the owner or unusual circumstances are the reason behind the creatures attack.'

'Like what happened with Buckbeak when Malfoy refused to listen to Hagrid then insulted the hippogriff.'

'Exactly and if you didn't use the time turner to save Sirius, Buckbeak would have been killed.' Kingsley said.

'How did you know about the time turner?' Harry asked in surprise.

'Albus explained after he set up Grimmauld place for the order. Sirius and Albus were talking about how you rescued him, I got curious, so they explained.'

'It was luck that Hermione had been using the time turner all year for her extra classes or Sirius could have had his soul sucked out. Again something Snape brought about. But we knew nothing about the time turner until that night, Hermione never revealed anything.'

'She knew it wasn't allowed, anyone could have asked her to use it.'

'Yeah, I wanted to actually, to stop Pettigrew escaping. Remus felt terrible for that since it was him changing that let him escape. I give Snape one thing though, he did try to save us when Remus transformed. So when do you think he's trial will be?'

'A couple of weeks.'

'Have you told him what we're doing?'

'Yes, he said his wife can't testify against him. I explained she can if she wanted to but couldn't be forced to and Lily does want to testify because she found out how much he lied to her about you, but mainly that she found out he could have worked on saving you and your father. There's something I've always been curious about so I need to ask, did your old mattress have blood on it?'

'Yeah, I never realised even though my other one bled.'

'Excuse me, other one?' Kingsley's brow furrowed.

Harry shrugged, so Charlie answered, 'Voldemort hit him with the killing curse again, he's got another lightning shaped scar,' Charlie put his hand over Harry's heart, 'Shocked the life out of me the first time I saw it.'

'I bet it would. I saw you the following morning, apart from looking exhausted, you seemed fine though.'

Harry sighed and figured he'd just get it out, 'He tortured me for a while, I knew he would. Maybe you can answer this Kingsley because I'm confused. Okay, first he uses the killing curse, I get knocked out. When we woke up, he refused to come near me and I actually heard fear in his voice when he asked if I was dead. I kept still hoping to get to the snake, so old lady Malfoy was made to check, like I told you. When she said I was dead he used the cruciatus curse on me, but I was able to stay silent, I kept my body limp as he flung me around. How could I do it with that curse because he's used that on me before and I screamed in pain like you're supposed to, like that curse in designed for.'

'Look, you mention things that is way over my head, but with that, I'd say you got a power boost during that time. Albus explained how you never had the use of your full power but once all his horcruxes were destroyed you did.'

'Okay, you're dropping enough hints Kingsley, he told you didn't he?'

'Yes, but I knew you didn't want to talk about it. So you see, it was destroyed, you got your full power in one go, that let you handle that curse. Remember what you did in the great hall when I got blasted into the wall?'

'I remember shielding Mrs. Weasley because he was going to kill her for killing Bellatrix, I didn't get time to shield you, McGonagall and Slughorn.'

'Think Harry, you were able to shield from the killing curse, no one can do that but you did. You couldn't now but then you still had all that power flowing around you. There is something else Albus told me, his portrait that is, something you might not realise.'

'When Dumbledore has thoughts or idea I usually have no idea. He used to confuse the shit out of me. So just tell me.'

'Okay, you know why you can speak parseltongue, can you still speak it?'

Harry's brow furrowed, then started speaking, 'Yep.'

'Normally once it was gone you wouldn't, but because of how long it was, it became part of you. It's more though, his magic, light magic Harry not his dark magic, but all magic is connected to your soul. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

'Okay, yeah, I've got his light magic on top of my magic. So what you're saying is apart from the power boost I tapped into two lots of magic?'

'Exactly, you still have that by the way, the magic would not have been destroyed.'

'That's probably why everything has been so easy and why I can block others magic.'

'What do you mean block others magic?'

'Well, let's say you want to disarm or bind me, I can block it without raising my wand. But if you tried it on Charlie, same thing, it's like a shield. Hermione tried to petrify me when I attacked Snape. I couldn't see her but the shield went up instantly without me even thinking about it. But it's more as well, if I do a spell only I can undo it. So if I was to bind you, no one could unbind you, only me.'

'Tell me when you're going to finish resting and join the aurors.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, but so did the two aurors standing behind Kingsley. 'Soon, let me get to know my mother then I will. But I've met Marcus and Liam, is there more and who will be my boss?'

'Marcus, and there is only a couple of trainees at the moment.'

'Oh, well, it's nice to meet you…boss,' Harry gave his cheeky grin making Charlie and Kingsley laugh, Marcus and Liam both tried to act like aurors, but they ended up chuckling. Lily and Clare walked back in to join the men, saw all of them laughed which made Lily smile at her son's laughter, seeing the joy on his face. That made Lily's heart swell with love, the love she used to feel for her little boy. Even though she knew Harry was an adult, he was her baby, her baby boy, little Harry who she loved dearly and now had a chance at a life with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It was only two weeks later that a large envelope was delivered to Lily by owl, it dropped the letter in front of Lily before flying off. Lily saw Harry and Charlie staring, so she opened the envelope and pulled out a large sheet of parchment.

'It's the divorce papers, it's done.'

'Are you sorry?' Harry asked quietly.

'No, I do appreciate that he saved me Harry and I did care about him. But when I found out the truth about you and your father, also how he hurt you and then lied, no, I'm glad he's out of my life. I don't know what James would have thought about us being married.'

'He manipulated you Mrs. Potter, none of it was your fault. So I'm sure James will be waiting for however long it takes to kick Snape's arse to hell where he belongs,' Charlie smiled.

'If the stories I heard about dad and Sirius are true, they will both make sure that greasy haired git suffers on the other side and even though this is not a nice thing to say, I wish he was there right now.'

'We understand why you think like that Harry, he hurt you, he lied to you, he kept me from you and from everything I've heard, he really gave you a hard time at Hogwarts. It's a wonder he didn't see how much you were already suffering.'

'He knew, he wanted me to suffer because of dad, he seemed to blame me for losing you. I know dad gave him a hard time but none of it was my doing, he just couldn't get past my looks.'

'Yes, you are your father all over, except my eyes, the same shape and colour.'

'Sirius was the first person who told me that, then I kept hearing it. You look like your father but have your mother's eyes. I used to wish that people would stop seeing my parents and see me, but all they saw is that my parents were murdered. That's why I refused to read certain books at Hogwarts. When Hermione said if it was me I would like to learn as much as I could, I said what kid wants to read about how he got his parents killed. Hermione was so shocked that she hardly spoke all day. Finally she said I never got my parents killed, my parents did what any parent would do, protect their child.'

'We did and nothing would ever make us stop protecting you, it's a natural instinct with any parent, they want their child safe. Even before we heard the prophecy Harry, we always kept you from hurting yourself, especially when you flew around the house on that blasted broom Sirius got you. If your father wasn't home I would be running beside you to make sure you didn't fall off. But you know what you did when you did fall off because I tripped over Pepper, the cat and didn't get to you in time?'

Harry chuckled, 'No, what did I do, cry?'

'No, you laughed, you sat on your sore backside and laughed. I sat beside you, first checking to make sure nothing was broken, then you just kept laughing which made me laugh. You were such a tough little boy, even then.'

'He still is, all the accidents I've heard Harry had at Hogwarts, especially with quidditch, some people would never get on a broom again.'

'I loved to fly and I loved playing quidditch, it was the only time I could really let my guard down and have fun, even with everything that happened to me.'

'I know I'll regret this, a mother never likes to hear that her child was hurt, but tell me all of it.'

Harry stared at his mother wondering if he should keep certain details to himself, but then he figured if he and his mother were going to get on and get to know each other, he couldn't hide that stuff from her but with this it was different, anyone could tell her what happened.

'Okay, first year, first game actually, I was a little scared. I only had one flying lesson when McGonagall gave me the seekers job, then had Oliver Wood teach me about quidditch as I knew nothing about it. For weeks we practiced and even though I enjoyed myself it wasn't until just before the first game that I realised that the team's chance of winning was on me, mostly. So anyway, we get out on the pitch, the Slytherin's were playing dirty, like always, I wasn't doing much, mainly looking around for the snitch, then I saw it. I took off after it with the Slytherin seeker on me, he kept bumping me, finally I bumped back, then we lost the snitch. As I was heading back to my spot, my broom started to vibrate, then it got worse, shaking violently, I ended up hanging from it by my hands, trying to climb on. I could hear the screams from the crowd, but the broom just kept shaking, trying to get me off. I had no idea why it happened or why it stopped, allowing me to climb on. Finally I dove for the snitch again, I was so low that I stood on my broom, reach out to grab the snitch, my broom tipped and I went head over heels, but I stood and choked up the snitch, winning the game.'

'Why did your broom act like that? It's like it was jinxed or cursed.' Lily asked in a very nervous quiet voice.

'We thought Snape was jinxing it, Hermione saw him muttering so she snuck across and set his robes alight. When he realised he was on fire he stood up suddenly, that's when I ended up having control of the broom. Quirrell was sitting behind Snape, he was jinxing my broom, Snape was actually muttering the counter curse trying to save me. Even all the times I found out that he did help me in some way, none of that could make me forget what he used to do to me in those detentions. Anyway, the rest of the year the games were normal, a few small bumps and bruises, I won every game I played and I loved it, catching that snitch before the other seeker, especially over the Slytherin's. But we lost the last match of the season because I was unconscious in the hospital wing having Voldemort's spirit, soul, whatever, pass through me when he tried to get the philosophers stone. The hospital wing ended up like my second home, I spent so much time in one of Madame Pomfrey's beds, drinking her shitty tasting potions, like skele-grow. Madame Pomfrey designated one bed as the Harry Potter bed, I'd spent so much time there.'

Lily sighed, 'That is just your first year, I'm dreading hearing about the rest. But why did you need skele-grow?'

'Lockhart, my arm got broken during my second hear, a rogue bludger, he tried to mend it, ended up removing all the bones from my arm. I stared down at my arm and it was like rubber, flopping around all over the place. He was such an idiot, so another trip to the hospital and more potions. You know, it's a wonder I'm not immune to those potions now, the amount of times I've had to drink that stuff.'

'Then tell me why you kept playing, it sounds like you could have died playing quidditch?'

'Like I said, I loved flying and quidditch let me think about something other than Voldemort, it gave me time to be just like any other kid. I would get on a broom and lose myself, so much so that I wouldn't even hear the crowd yelling or screaming, it was just me, my broom and the game, exhilarating, it really was.'

'That is your father all over, he loved playing quidditch and was told he was good enough to play professionally. He talked about quidditch all the time, would fly as often as he could, any excuse he would be up in the air. He used to fly you around, not high, he knew I would hex his parts off or deny him sex for a long time if he flew higher than the first floor. Sex is a wonderful tool women could use on our men to get them to behave.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'If we did that to each other, it wouldn't last an hour, but men are like that, we can't go without it, where woman, they are good at controlling those urges.'

'Yes we are. But thank you, I wasn't sure you were going to tell me. Even though I don't like to hear my son was hurt, it's good to sit and listen to what your life was like, even just small ways,' Lily kissed Harry's cheek then stood up and went into the kitchen. Harry's eyes stayed on his mother, Charlie's eyes stayed on Harry, he could see the love there, the love a son had for his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

A week later Harry, Charlie and Lily were eating breakfast, or trying to eat breakfast. Harry was concerned about his mother as today was the day that Snape faced the wizengamot over his crimes against him and his mother. Harry couldn't eat, his stomach was in knots and he could tell his mother was nervous as well.

'Harry mate,' Ron said as he walked into the kitchen with Hermione.

'Hey, what are you two doing here, not that I mind?'

'Dad spoke to Kingsley, he knew you three would be sitting around here worried about what was going to happen today. So he's sending Liam to the Burrow because we thought you'd be better off there than sitting around here. The wards are still around the place, with Liam and the rest of us there, your mum will be safe. But Kingsley said there's no way he will be released, but he figured you'd be worried anyway. So we came to get you three for a day at the Burrow and a game of quidditch has been organised.'

Harry saw Charlie shrug letting him know that it was his choice, then he turned to his mother and thought it might be good to get her out of the house. She hasn't left since the night of his birthday three weeks ago and Harry knew his mother would probably have a good time at the Burrow with the Weasley's.

'I think it's a good idea mum, but I'll leave the decision to you. If you are nervous then you shouldn't be, not with who will be there. Apart from Liam, an auror, you have some members of the order of the phoenix along with the DA.'

'DA, what's the DA?'

'That's us, we were too young to be in the order but we needed to learn since we had this witch of a woman who refused to teach us defence. Hermione came up with the idea for Harry to teach us, but he ended up teaching twenty four of us, most were here for Harry's birthday. The DA stands for Dumbledore's army,' Ron explained.

'Well, it sounds like there's enough protection there and even though I used to be able to hex anyone that annoyed me, I haven't had any practice in years,' Lily stared at her son, his love and his friends, 'Alright, it sounds like it'll be a nice day.'

'Then let's get changed and head to the Burrow,' Charlie said then stood, lifted Harry up and threw him over his shoulder and ran out of the room to Harry's loud laughter.

'Definitely going to be a great day, Harry and Charlie are in a good mood,' Hermione giggled.

When they were ready, Harry took his mother by side along apparition to the Burrow. He noticed she stared at the house but with a big smile on her face.

'I know it looks a bit odd, but it's such a great house mum. I loved staying here, when I could or Dumbledore thought I'd be safe enough.'

'Even though I was here with him, I didn't take any notice of the house or the surroundings. But it must have been hard Harry, always being guarded, having to work out when you could go out or do anything really. So apart from the way my sister and her husband treated you, you also had to put up with all that. You never had a normal childhood, did you?'

Harry shrugged, 'No, not really. When I used to watch the other first and second years at Hogwarts when I was eleven I used to think that they seemed so young compared to me. It doesn't matter anymore, it's all done and I do get a normal life now, with Charlie and my mother. Now let's get in so you can really see how I spent my time here.'

Charlie held Harry's hand with Lily beside them, Ron and Hermione leading the way into the house. Molly greeted her son then Harry, then she hugged Lily, but straight away Molly and Lily were talking about wedding plans. Liam nodded to Harry and Lily but stayed standing near the fireplace.

'I knew it, mum can't help herself,' Charlie smirked.

'No, but I don't mind babe, the sooner those two woman work out the details the sooner I will have you for good.'

'You already have Charlie Harry, none of us see him, he's with you, all the time,' Bill smirked.

'True, but I still can't get enough of him.'

'I hate being away from Harry so if I'm not at work then I'm with him. All of you can't say you don't feel the same especially at the beginning of a relationship?' Charlie stared around at his siblings who all shock their heads.

'I hope you don't think it's going to change as the years passed, I have some great idea's to keep our relationship fresh and exciting,' Harry smirked.

'Now that sounds like fun. But now little brother, you mentioned a quidditch game, there really isn't enough of us to form two teams so really it will be just a lot of flying, not that I mind.'

'Oh you have little faith big brother,' Ron took his old DA coin out of his pocket, 'Got a few turning up, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Dean, Seamus, Cho and Ernie, naturally Neville and Luna are joining us but they don't fly, they will sit with Hermione who also doesn't like to fly.'

'I didn't think you still had that coin or that it might still work.'

'So those are the famous coins,' Charlie held out his hand, Ron placed the coin on his palm, 'It's hard to tell it's not a real coin, no wonder Umbridge never picked on anything. I never did hear how she found out about the DA.'

'We thought Cho, Harry's girlfriend at the time,' Ginny smirked, 'told Umbridge, but we found out later that Umbridge used veritaserum on all the DA, seemed she picked Cho first because she was Harry's girlfriend.'

'So apart from everything else she did she also used a potion that is not allowed to be used on students. Did Fudge know about that or was that one of her own ideas?'

'Hers, she kept a lot from Fudge. That day in her office, when she caught Harry using her fire she was going to use the cruciatus curse on him because Snape said he ran out of veritaserum,' Hermione said.

'So Hermione came up with a brilliant and idiotic plan, to trick Umbridge into taking us to the forbidden forest to see Dumbledore's secret weapon that we finished for him,' Harry smirked at his friend.

'Secret weapon, what secret weapon?' Bill asked.

'There wasn't one, but Hermione hoped that Grawp would help but he broke his ropes, so we weren't sure what to do, then the centaurs turned up and after dealing with Umbridge they were going to deal with us, but luckily Grawp returned and since he loves Hermione he helped us. Then Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna turned up with our confiscated wands,' Harry sighed then put his head on Charlie's shoulder, 'Sirius died.'

'Hey, he tricked you, now will you stop it Potter, blaming yourself all the time is not helping. If you keep going on like that all the time I might have to find a way to punish you,' Charlie said trying his hardest to keep his face straight and serious but one look at George who was pretending to be sick and Ron who's ears look like they were going to burst into flames made Charlie burst out laughing before Harry finally figured out what Charlie meant which made Harry groan loudly at the thought of Charlie doing something like tying him to the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

While the conversation kept going around the Burrow's kitchen, Charlie mainly watched Harry as he watched his mother. Charlie was a little worried that Harry might slip into his depression that seemed to happen whenever Sirius was mentioned.

'So, are we going to play quidditch?' Angelina asked as she stepped inside with a lot of their other friends.

'We're just waiting for you lot to arrive,' Bill said.

'Don't take offence, but do we really need to use those old shooting stars?' Harry shrugged.

'No, George decided to get some new brooms so whenever we got a game going there would be some decent brooms,' Ron said.

'I would have loved to get the firebolts, that broom of yours Harry was just perfect. I ended up buying the nimbus 2000, they were going pretty cheap because the latest models have just been released.'

'Hey, I never lost a game on my old nimbus, until the whomping willow turned it into toothpicks.'

'Then let's get this game started, I'm looking forward to going up again Harry,' Charlie stood and pulled Harry to his feet then threw him over his shoulder again earning a slap on the arse from Harry.

'Put me down you big oaf.'

'Nope, you're staying up there Potter,' Charlie lead the way out with Harry on his shoulder and everyone else following laughing as Harry kept slapping Charlie's arse trying to get him to put Harry down, which naturally he didn't until they got down to the orchard.

'He loves to man handle me, I don't mind in the bedroom but where not in the bedroom,' Harry sulked making everyone laugh.

'I just realised we've got thirteen, so either we get someone else to play or one drops out,' Charlie said looking around.

'Even though I am supposed to be working, I played quidditch, beater,' Liam shrugged.

'Perfect, so George as beater, Liam as the other, which team, Charlie's or Harry's?' Ron asked.

'I'll go on Charlie's as we never played together in a real match neither has Liam and Harry played together.

'They better not,' Charlie scowled making Harry slap him again.

'I can play with Liam Charlie, only the balls though,' Harry said innocently making Liam go red as everyone broke into loud laughter which made Charlie growl.

'I don't care if you are powerful Harry or that Liam is an auror, hands off.'

'I think Harry's trying to get me in trouble,' Liam said.

'Sorry Liam, I'll behave, with you at least, not with Charlie.'

'Okay, let's finish organising the teams,' Bill said then started to work on who went on who's team then they all took off into the air with Harry doing a lot of flips and zigzagging around the other players making Lily gasp in fright.

'I know he scares me Mrs. Potter, but Harry is very good,' Hermione said calmly.

'It's like he doesn't care, he just wants to fly fast and dangerously.'

'We all spoke about that Lily, we believe as Harry's life has been full of danger that he treats quidditch in the same way,' Arthur said, 'But most of his accidents were caused by others, never because he did anything.'

'Then let's hope there are no more accidents. But isn't this supposed to be just a friendly game?'

'You can't get that lot together without their competitive sides coming out. Only three or four, five of them never actually played quidditch at Hogwarts, the rest did, so they can't help playing as if it's for the quidditch cup,' Neville said.

'Harry always wins, I don't think Charlie will like that,' Luna said.

'Charlie's good Luna but against Harry, no I don't think he will. With Ginny on Charlie's team they are receiving more points, they might win that way,' Hermione said then screamed just as Lily did when Harry went into a very steep dive with Charlie on his tail. A few more feet before they all thought Harry would hit the ground, but he grabbed the snitch, pulled up and pointed his wand at Charlie who looked like he was going to hit, but he ended up facing up instead of down before he finally stopped, 'I wish he wouldn't do that,' Hermione scowled.

'Oh my,' Lily's hand was over her chest, 'Does he do that often?'

'Yes,' Neville, Luna, Hermione, Arthur, Molly and Fleur said together.

Lily ran down and threw her arms around Harry, 'Blimey, mum, what's wrong?'

'What you did is what's wrong, you scared the life out of your mother diving like that, not to mention me,' Hermione scowled.

'Mum, I'm fine, to me that's fun, I wasn't in any danger.'

'I just got your back.'

'Oh blimey, mum, I'm okay, Charlie was the one in danger, not me.'

'I have no idea how you can go so far without being ploughed but saving me at the same time, damn Harry, you should play professionally,' Charlie said.

'No thanks, I get attention now,' Harry slowly pushed his mother back, 'I'm fine, there's no need to cry.'

'You scared me, just like your father used to do. But you do fly like James, exactly like him.'

'So I don't just look like him or fight like him, I fly like him as well, that's cool.'

'Alright, everyone inside for lunch,' Molly called then took Lily by the arm and taking her inside.

'How do you do it Molly, so many of your children were involved in the war, but you look so calm.'

'I am anything but calm Lily, I just learned not to show my fear. But now, after losing Fred, it does sometimes get to me so I want to protect all of them but I know if I did that I would end up being one of those overprotective mothers that never let their children make their own mistakes and live their own lives. Even though we will always love Fred and miss him, we were lucky in a way, considering how many he brought to Hogwarts. I know that sounds terrible especially for a mother but it's the truth, even George has said that.'

'If I was able to show myself I probably would have tried to stop Harry being involved. After hearing so much about his life over the last few weeks it's hard to believe Harry has turned out to be such a nice young man, I know that comes down to you and your family. I would hate to think what he would have been like if he didn't have all of you.'

'When I first met Harry, he was twelve, I used to worry so much about him. He was so quiet, kept to himself. The house would be full of people and always noisy, Harry would just sit alone watching everyone and everything. He kept so much to himself over the years, kept his feelings buried that it was hard to see what he was thinking or feeling.'

'I've noticed he does that, sits by himself and just seems to be lost in thought. But he's getting better thanks to Charlie, the love those two have for each other, it's beautiful to watch. Now though, how about I help you with lunch, there is a big crowd to feed.'

'You're on Lily, then we can get back to our son's wedding plans.'

Lily and Molly kept talking while they prepared lunch, Harry stood near the fireplace talking with some of his friend but his eyes kept drifting to his mother. He was trying to make himself believe that she was really alive and they were together. He kept waking thinking it had all been a dream, so staring at his mother doing things he never imagined before was making it finally sink in, she was there, his mother was with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

While everyone ate, there was a lot of talk and a lot of laughter. Apart from Harry's birthday this was the first time this group have been able to just let their hair down and enjoy their time without worrying about danger. Harry talked a lot with Liam, asking about being an auror, that made Hermione giggled because Harry used to do the same with Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-eye, she watched Ron who also stood near Harry and Liam, listening to what he's life might be like when he became an auror.

The room fell silent as Kingsley and Marcus stepped inside, Harry raced over to his mother, pulling her into his arms ready to hear what happened to Severus Snape.

'It's all good, Snape was sentenced to twenty five years. Most of that sentence came down to the fact that as a teacher he beat a student, an underage student that was in his care,' Kingsley said.

Harry felt his mother sag in his arms as she burst into tears, 'Good, I hope he rots in that place.'

'Even though that is not a nice thing for a future auror to say, I think we all understand why Harry. So Lily, it's all good, he was taken straight to Azkaban from the courtroom. You'll be safe from now on,' Kingsley smiled.

'That is good news Kingsley, and now Lily can go out. When she first arrived here we could see how nervous she was, that was before Harry scared her to death playing quidditch,' Arthur said.

'I've seen Harry play so I understand how Lily feels right now. Did he catch the snitch right on the ground?'

'Yes,' Charlie, Hermione, Ron and everyone yelled loudly making Harry laugh even Lily gave a small giggle as she sniffed and hiccupped.

'He saved my arse from being ploughed just as he's hand curled around the snitch.'

'I wasn't going to let you get hurt babe, that would mean no sex.'

Everyone laughed as they stared at Harry because he looked serious, then Charlie picked Harry up again and threw him back over his shoulder swatting his backside really hard, the resounding slap echoed around the Burrow but they all saw Harry wince before groaning which naturally started everyone laughing again with a few words of Harry liking the rough stuff.

'I hope they cast a silencing charm around their room Lily, I would hate to hear what sounds would be heard coming from them,' Kingsley smiled.

'Well, sometimes they do forget I am there, so I occasionally hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, a few groans and some very choice words. They seemed to like being buried in each other,' Lily said with a straight face and very seriously.

'Oh gross Mrs. Potter, now I have those pictures stuck in my head, not the type of thing I want to think about when it comes to my mate and my brother,' Ron said as he grimaced.

'Not something I want my mother to hear or tell anyone even if it is true.'

'Go back to your man, I am going to have a word with your mother,' Kingsley said then took Lily's arm and lead her to the other end of the kitchen.

'There's nothing wrong is there Marcus?' Harry asked as he wiggled making Charlie put him down.

'No, everything is fine, you have nothing to worry about, Snape is locked up for a very long time. If you want my opinion, I think I know what that is about, only because I've known Kingsley for a very long time.'

'Okay, tell me because I'm worried.'

'I think Kingsley is going to let your mother know he's interested, but give her time to think about a date.'

'Kingsley and my mother,' Harry turned sharply to see his mother smiling up at Kingsley, 'Oh great, that's all I need, to have the minister for magic as my new daddy.'

Everyone in the kitchen roared with laughter at the thought of Kingsley Shacklebolt being Harry Potter's daddy. When Kingsley and Lily joined the group, they wanted to know what was so funny, it took Molly who was still laughing to repeat Harry's words making Lily laugh and Kingsley looking stunned.

'Well,' Kingsley pulled himself up to his full height, 'Maybe I should start grounding Harry, I'll leave the spanking to Charlie.'

'Yes please,' Harry smiled up at Charlie who shook his head in amusement.

'Oh bloody hell Kingsley, don't you start,' Ron grimaced.

'Let's all have a drink to celebrate that one more dangerous and sadistic person is now locked up and we'll also drink to Harry who will officially be a member of the Weasley family very soon,' Arthur summoned a couple of bottles of firewhiskey, he poured everyone a glass, levitating one to each, they clinked classes then tossed back their drink.

Harry turned to Charlie who picked him up, Harry wrapping his arms and legs around Charlie as their lips met in a very passionate and hungry kiss. Bill picked up Fleur who wrapped herself around her husband, George picked up Angelina, Ron picked up Hermione, Neville picked up Luna, Ernie picked up Cho and the rest just stood there in shock at all the kissing couples, but when Arthur picked up his wife and started to kiss her Percy and Ginny turned their backs on their parents, grimacing as they did, but the single people in the room realised there was a lot of love in the Burrow. Love was the reason they won the war for the light side of magic and love was about to bring together the Weasley family and the Potter family, soon the Grangers will be joining the family, the Johnsons as well and maybe in the future a Shacklebolt might just join this ever growing family. A family that have been joined by war, that committed to ensure their freedom and was now able to show that love is truly the most powerful magic their world will ever see.

The end:


End file.
